Will's moralful experiances
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: Read the title. This story may contain violence Horace , horror Horace , and weirdness so you were warned! Contains fable kinda...Please R and R!
1. Puppy

**Drakon Slayer: hello, there! This chapter was inspired to me by my puppy! :D**

**Horace: the little devil**

**Alyss: *glares***

**Will and Jenny: *cooing over puppy***

**Drakon Slayer: whatevs! Anyways, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice and this particular chapter takes place when the Wards were still Wards and...Please R and R!**

"Awwwww! It's a wittle puppy!" cooed Jenny. Alyss raced over, she just adored puppies. Even Alyss was taken control by the puppy's cuteness. Together the two girls cooed over the little puppy.

Will walked over. Hearing the commotion, his curiosity roused. He found himself face-to-face with the cooing girls and a little, big-eyed, fluffy, adorable Peckingese Shitzu.

"Awwwwwwww!" Will immediantly said. "What's her name?" Alyss bent over to look at the puppy's collar. "It says here, that her name is Tina," she answered Will's question. "Awwwwww, what a cute name!" Jenny cooed once more. "Horace! Come over here and play with cute wittle Tina!" Jenny called. Horace grudingly came over.

"That devil isn't cute!" Horace pointed accusingly at Tina. Will stood up abrubtly. He walked straight up to Horace and slapped him across the face! "How could you say that? She's adorable and she is NOT a devil!" Tina smiled (if possible). _Taking control of these Wards is sure amusing_, she thought.

Tina growled at Horace. "Awww! She growled at the fairy, princess, person, thingy!" the girls cooed.

"ERG! I'm going to teach that-" Alyss interrupted Horace with an icy glare "-demon a lesson!" Horace finished. He continued by picking up the growling puppy and headed over to the closet. After, howling and howling of pain...

Horace and Tina walked out of the closet. Horace's right hand was missing...and there were fresh, vicious, bite marks on his arm..."Umm...what happened?" asked the other Wards. "Umm..." Horace glanced fearfully at Tina. "Long story?" Tina's eyes twinkled with approvement. "Evil little demon," muttered Horace.

"What's that?" Jenny asked. "Nothing." was Horace's simple reply.

Will and Alyss almost started eating their lunch. But then they realized that they forgot to wash their hands. So all of the Wards stood up to go wash their hands -or hand- in Horace's case. They momentarily forgot about the little demon. And that gave Tina the time to strike...

Once the Wards were in the restrooms, Tina silently stole their -all of their lunch-!

When the Wards finally realized their mistake, they hurried back to find Tina and their food nowhere to be seen!

Moral of this Chapter is, never trust a cute puppy -especially _my puppy-_

**Drakon Slayer: yes, it was my puppy in this chapter and yes I own her**

**Tina: feed me**

**Will: that's creepy**

**Horace: did your puppy just say "feed me"? I mean why would she be hungry, she ate our lunch, my hand, and some other stuff...**

**Tina: I want your left hand...**

**Drakon Slayer: ...erm...Please Review!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER Sorta

**Drakon Slayer: hello people of the beyond! I am here to imform you that I am out of ideas! If you want me to continue this weird, random, moralful, moral infested story please send me a PM or review an idea, please? Anyways I am not going to leave this 'Not a chapter' chapter with only a message, soooooo...I made short, kinda random, thingy poems about my puppy or more generally dogs...Hope you likey!**

* * *

**Tina (my puppy)**

**T**errifically tiny

**I**s extremely poofy and evil

**N**ice to all except to fairy, princess, person thingies (Horace)

**A**dorable 8D

* * *

**My puppy is like a lion**

My puppy is like a lion.

She pounces on anything she sees.

When she's hyper you can barely see her,

until she pounces on you.

Once she gets her paws on something,

she shreds it into pieces.

Jus give her, her food and stay away

if you know what's best for you.

**Drakon Slayer: As I said they're short and I just put whatever was in my weird looking head in it...Please send in some ideas!**


	3. The Hobo who Cried Dog

**SorceressoftheNightwing: Hello! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating recently. I'm running out of ideas! Or actuallly I already did...I bet your wondering who the hobo is, right? Well, you'll find out a mili-second after you've read this or maybe less...Thankies to Rowanna Renee for offering this idea...or a slightly different idea...I don't own R.A., the Cupcake Garden, the Farm, Mc Donald's, or Horace's clothes. Please R and R!**

Horace the Hobo was a hobo, obviously. He can't seem to get a job! Every single time he was either denied or moments later, fired. Now though, he was traveling (once again), looking for a decent job.

"Oh, lookey there! A Mc Donald's!" Horace exclaimed. But sadley, his smell never gave him chance at that job.

Three days later, Horace found himself in front of a farm-like farm. But what was peculiar was that there were no plants or vegtables growing, instead there were cupcakes in rows after rows! And besides a rooster and a shaggy, small horse, there were no animals!

"Weird," muttered Horace. Then, Horace-in his ragged, filthy clothes went up to the front door and knocked continuously. The door opened, but that didn't stop Horace. And since the person at the door was quite short, Horace was knocking on his head...

"Will you quit that?" yelled the irritated farmer.

"Oh, hi Will! You're a farmer now?"

"No! It's just my part time job. And you're a..."

"Hobo, yes."

"..."

"Oh, hi Horace! What are you doing here?" a new voice asked.

"Hi, Jen! I'm looking for a job. Can I work here?"

"Sure. You can take over my job while I'm gone. I've got to do some errands."

"Yes! Thank-you!" Horace was so happy he started knocking on Will's head again. He stopped immediantly when Will let out a low growl.

After Jenny left, Alyss instructed Horace on what to do.

"Ok. This job is very simple. All you have to do is stand watch, Ok?" Horace nodded. "You have to keep full awareness over the Cupcake Garden. If you see a small, white dog, then shout dog. But whatever you do, DO NOT look at it directly in the eyes! Heed my warnings. Will and I will be inside doing chores, if you need us."

"Alright." Alyss left and Horace sat there, staring over the Cupcake Garden. _Hmm...What will they do if I called dog?_ Horace thought.

"Dog!" Horace shouted. Right after, Will and Alyss ran out of the house shouting,"Where,where?" while looking all around, but not seeing any signs of the dog, Tina. Hands on hips, Will and Alyss were obviously mad.

"Why'd you call 'dog'?" Will asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see if you were trustworthy," Horace replied. Alyss rolled her eyes.

"But are_ you _trustworthy," Alyss asked. With that, she and Will strode off together.

_Later on that day..._

Horace was still on duty, but he was bored out of his mind. He thought back to when he was at Mc Donald's. It seemed that it was so long ago. Then he remembered that he was fired because of his smell..."I don't smell that bad," he told himself. But then he smelled himself... and he _almost _vomited...He sighed. Boredness is like a sickness he realized. Suddenly, an idea struck him. What would happen if he cried dog again?

"Dog!" At once, Will and Alyss ran out immediantly.

"Where's the dog?" they asked. When they realized there was no dog, they huffed and turned away.

"We're not going to fall for his dirty tricks anymore," Alyss announced to Will. Will gladly agreed.

_Later, later on that day..._

Horace was just sitting there, watching the Cupcake Garden. When suddenly he heard a soft rustle, "What the fudge was that?" As if on cue, a small, white dog popped up. "Gahhhh!" Horace then squeazed his eyes shut, very tight and screamed on top of his lungs, "DOG!"

Nothing.

Horace tried again, "DOG!" Still there was nothing. _Where are they? _He thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Will and Alyss were relaxing inside, when they heard a high pitched scream, "Dog!" They got up quickly, but then remembered the last two times so they sat back down, turned on the T.V., and ignored the cries.

_Reversed Meanwhile..._

"DOG!" _Why aren't they coming? _Tired of screaming, Horace accidentally opened his eyes. "OMG! The dog ate all the cupcakes! No, wait that's impossible! There were thousands of them!" Horace fainted. At that, Will and Alyss ran out to see what happened. They gasped.

When Horace woke up, the dog was miles away (or so they think) with Will running after it. When Will returned, they saw that he didn't catch the cunning dog at all. And him and Alyss took the pleasure of saying, "YOU'RE FIRED!" to Horace. "Plus you have to pay us back for _all _the cupcakes."

_Meanwhile..._

The fat dog was laying upstairs where she watching the whole scene. She was literally choking of laughter.

**_Moral of this chapter_**

_Even when liars tell the truth, they are never believed. The liar will lie once, twice, and then perish when he tells the truth._

_**My Vursion**_

_When you're bored don't do something stupid XD_

**SorceressoftheNightwing: No, I do not own the Moral of the chappy moral thingy...XD Hoped you enjoyed and next time I'll try to do more humor and less weirdness XD And any ideas are welcomed! It doesn't have to include my doggy! I really REALLY need ideas! Please Review! Or else...Tina will eat your cupcakes!**


End file.
